Schottler Medical Center
The Schottler Medical Center is a medical center featured in Grand Theft Auto IV in Schottler, Broker on Cassidy Street. It is central to the missions for Jon Gravelli. The hospital includes a small patch of grass in front of the building and an ambulance bay in the rear; though they most often are parked in front. The building has a similar interior to that of the Westdyke Memorial Hospital in Alderney. There is an automatic sliding door and the waiting area which includes pedestrians sitting down, a Sprunk vending machine, and a health pack. The hospital includes an intensive care ward where injured people lie on beds. The interior of the hospital is inaccessible to the protagonist in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, but can be accessed in Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes. Gallery SchottlerMedical1_GTACW.png|The hospital in GTA Chinatown Wars. SchottlerMedical2_GTACW.png|The hospital in GTA Chinatown Wars. SchottlerMedical3_GTACW.png|The hospital in GTA Chinatown Wars. Mission Appearances * Entourage by Jon Gravelli * Dining Out by Jon Gravelli * Liquidize the Assets by Jon Gravelli Notable deaths * Jon Gravelli - After Niko kills Pegorino or Dimitri at the end of the storyline, Gravelli peacefully dies in his sleep prior to his trial. Influences It is based on the Wyckoff Heights Medical Center in the Brooklyn area of Bushwick, though it could hold some influences from Brooklyn Hospital in the Brooklyn area of Fort Greene. Trivia *Near the ER department, there's a radio that dispatches medical teams throughout the city, for example, the dispatcher says: "Dispatch a Medical Team for a possible case of Anthrax in Hove Beach". However, medical crews are never seen dispatching from a hospital. *Inside the ER department, the player can see small and sometimes large water bugs crawling on the floor. This is also noticed in the Westdyke Memorial Hospital. *There's a secret inaccessible (during normal gameplay) room, where Jon Gravelli was lying. It can be accessed by using airbreak cheat. The room itself is located behind one of the locked doors in hospital's hall. *East of the entrance to the ER department, there are locked doors with a window. A sign on the doors says "These Doors Are LOCKED for your own safety". Inside the window, there are curtains covering the window and mysterious red lights inside the room, these rooms can also be seen (but not accessed) in the Westdyke Memorial Hospital. *When the player's in a Taxi, Cabby or a Roman's Taxi, and they put a waypoint to this hospital, Niko will tell the driver to go to Algonquin-Dukes Expressway, but the hospital is on Cassidy Street. *An easy way to earn the One Man Army achievement is to walk into the Schottler Medical Center, kill the people in the waiting room, and hide behind the pillar in the back of the waiting room. A good shot will be able to hold off the police and if the player runs low on health, they can grab the health pack at the front of the room during a break in the police onslaught. es:Centro Médico Schottler pl:Schottler Medical Center de:Schottler Medical Center Category:Hospitals Category:Hospitals in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA IV in Broker Category:Hospitals in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Broker Category:Public Service Category:Buildings Category:Buildings in GTA IV Category:Buildings in GTA Chinatown Wars